Watching From The Shadows
by PinkJodz92
Summary: When Claire moves into the Petrelli household and starts a new High School in New York, Peter can't help but notice how his niece always seems so down. Is something troubling Claire at school? What's going on? Read to find out! Lots of Peter/Claire, Paire
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Notes: _Well, I haven't posted a fan fic in ages so I thought I'd start writing a 'Paire' fic to post on here! Like quite a lot of other Heroes fans, I love Peter/Claire! They're just the best pairing ever! D Anyway...If you like Paire, please read this fic and review! Thanks! D

* * *

Watching From The Shadows Chapter One

Petrelli Residence  
Petrelli Mansion - New York

Peter turned his head and sighed as the door slammed abruptly. Claire was in one of her 'I've had a bad day, leave me alone' moods...Again.

"I take it Little Miss Moody just got back from school." Laughed Nathan as he put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"You got that right. Face like thunder."

"Well, something's definitely up with her, I've never seen her so bad-tempered and distant."

Peter nodded. "I'll go and see if she'll talk to me. I doubt it though. She hasn't spoken to me in days."

Lightly knocking on the door, Peter gulped before turning the door handle and walking into the fairly dark room.

"Claire?"

Peter looked around the dark room, wondering what on earth was going on...Claire was laying on her bed, face down, sobbing into her pillows.

"Claire, what's wrong?" He asked quietly, as he gently held her hand.

Claire just snuffled and buried her face deeper into the pillow. "Look Claire, don't be afraid to tell me what's up with you. You can trust me you know." He smiled one of his wonky smiles as she looked up from her tear soaked pillow.

"I know Peter." She sighed before resting her eyes on his concerned face. "I do trust you...It's just...I...Well..." Claire looked away from Peter nervously.

"Don't worry okay? Everything will be okay if you tell me. I can help you Claire."

"You can't." She said bluntly before getting up from her bed and putting her jacket on. "I'm going out. I won't be long."

"But Claire..."

"I'm okay, alright?" Claire rolled her eyes before walking out of her room quickly, leaving her uncle Peter very confused.

Claire and Jake  
Jake's House - New York

"Claire, you have to tell someone!"

"I can't Jake...I just can't."

"Why not? Do you really want them to get away with this? It was murder Claire! Murder!" Jake shouted as he stood in front of his best friend Claire, his blue eyes burning through her. Claire and Jake had become best friends ever since Claire had moved to New York High School. It was as though their friendship was made to be. Claire trusted Jake and she loved how he was always there for her, she knew he'd never let her down. "Tell your family Claire. Just tell anyone!"

"I can't. I'm sorry." She cried as tears streamed down her face. "They'll do more damage than they have already." Claire looked at Jake with her worried, sad expression. "I have to go. I'll erm...See you tomorrow."

Jake just shook his head and sat back down on the sofa as he watched his best friend make one of the worst decision of her life.

New York High School  
Claire Bennet and Jake Evans  
The Next Morning

Jake watched closely as Claire sat at her desk in Biology, looking all distant and totally oblivious to what was going on around her. He knew she hadn't told her family about what was going on. Although he wanted to tell someone so badly for Claire's own sake, he knew it was best for her to tell them herself...If she would...Besides, it was her life.

"Miss Bennet, could you tell me what the answer to question number five is please?" Asked the professor. "Miss Bennet?" He asked again after being ignored by the young girl.

Jake watched as Claire just looked out of the window absentmindedly while the class laughed at her. "Claire Bennet!" The teacher yelled one final time before hitting her desk with a wooden ruler. "I asked you Claire, what was the answer to question number five? I'm assuming you've done it, am I right?"

"No Sir."

"Well then...I'll see you after class."

Jake hated watching his best friend suffer like she did. Just watching her sink back in her chair, ashamed of herself as the whole class roared with laughter. It just wasn't right, no one deserved to be treated like that. Jake was the only friend Claire had. But having one loyal, trustworthy friend like Jake was better than having billions of unpredictable friends, who one day were your best friends and the next they were your enemies.

After class, Jake waited outside for Claire. He could vaguely hear the conversation going on between his teacher and his friend and he didn't like what he was hearing.

"What's going on with you Claire? You were my star student and now, well, you've really gone downhill. None of your work is getting done and you're just so, so, quiet and timid. Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Well sir, my family's going through a rough time at the moment. My uncle's suffering from depression and it's really getting out of hand. He's attempted suicide numerous times and it's really getting me down because I used to be so close to him."

Jake couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shaking his head, he slumped down against the wall and rested his head in his hands.

"What are you doing down there?" Claire asked dully as she walked out of the classroom.

"Listening to your fricking lies Claire. Are you mad? Depression? I can't take this anymore." Jake turned away from Claire, about to walk away but Claire held his arm tightly.

"Jake, please..."

"No Claire. I tried helping you okay? I've tried everything to make you get help but you just won't."

"But Jake..." Claire tried pulling Jake back but he pushed her away and walked off.

"I'm sorry." She whispered gently as she walked in the opposite direction to Jake.

Claire hated being alone. Bad things always happened to people when they were on there own. Like when Claire was on her own the other day after school...

"Don't worry Claire, everything will be okay." She whispered quietly to herself as she walked down the corridor and into the girls toilets.

Appling some strawberry flavoured lip gloss, just like what most other young teenage girls do, Claire looked in the mirror as she coated her lips in the transparent gloss but stopped as the lights suddenly went off.

"Who's there?" She asked worriedly.

"Your worst nightmare." Someone cackled as they pushed Claire to the ground and beat her to a bloody pulp.

Ten Hours Later

Claire winced in pain as she got up from the ground, trying to figure out where she was. Her watch read 8 O'clock and she was surrounded by the darkness. How was she going to get home? Getting out her mobile phone from her pocket, she dialled Jake's number.

"Pick up Jake. Pick up." She said to herself as the phone just kept ringing.

After attempt number nine, Jake finally picked up the phone.

"What do you want?"

"Jake, it happened again. I, I don't k-know w-where I am, I t-think I'm near the school f-field though." Her body shook with coldness and nervousness as she spoke.

"I'm coming okay? Hang on there."

Claire sighed as her friend hung up. It was then, that everything went black...

* * *

**Thank you for reading and watch out for the next chapter! There's lots of 'Paire' moments coming up, so stayed tuned! D**


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes:_ Well, here's chapter two! I quite like how this fic is turning out so I should add the next couple of chapters very soon! Thanks for the reviews people! They mean a lot to me! Anyway, please read, review and enjoy! )

* * *

Watching From The Shadows Chapter 2

Petrelli Residence

Petrelli Mansion - New York

"Where the hell is Claire?" Nathan asked as he looked at his watch. "I know she has friends and friends like hanging out, but 9 O'clock, this is just ridiculous."

Peter shrugged and pulled his mobile phone out of his jacket pocket. "I'll give her a call. See what she's getting up to."

Holding the phone up to his ear, Peter waited for Claire to answer her phone.

"Hello?"

"Claire, it's Peter, where are you? It's getting late and your father's worried."

"I'm on my way home now, I was with Jake."

"Right, well, you can explain everything when you get back."

Peter sighed as Claire hung up on him.

"She's on her way home apparently. Said something about being with Jake."

Nathan nodded slowly. "Claire's really fond of that young boy. Shame I've never met him. It'd be a good idea to have him round sometime, get to know him a little better."

"Yeah..." Peter lowered his eyes as he felt his brother's gaze upon him.

"You alright Pete?"

"Yeah, just fine."

An hour later...

"10 O'clock?! What do you think you're playing at? And what's with your clothes? You look a mess." Nathan shouted as his daughter walked though the door.

"I'm sorry, I was just having fun, that's all."

"And to think I was going to let you invite your friend round for diner tomorrow. Go up to your room and get changed, you can stay in there until I say you can come out."

Peter watched as his brother and niece stormed away in different directions.

"Claire wait!" Said Peter as he ran after Claire.

Hearing Peter call her name, Claire just ignored her uncle and ran into her room, slamming the door loudly behind her.

"Come on Claire, let me in. I'm not gonna yell at you. I just want to talk."

"I'm changing okay? Wait a minute."

"Look Claire, you don't have to make things up. You can trust me."

"But I really am getting changed."

Peter laughed quietly, he really didn't believe his niece. "Just let me in will you."

"Fine then." Claire sighed as she opened the door and let Peter into her room. "Told you I was changing." She said with a tone of annoyance in her voice as she stood by the door in just her jeans and bra.

"I'm so, so sorry Claire. I didn't know." Peter said with guilt.

"Yeah, well, next time believe me." She laughed as she put a clean top on.

Peter watched his niece as she put a small pink vest like top on. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Beautiful? Could he actually say that? Well, he was her uncle...

"Er, yeah, what did you want?" Claire asked, raising her eyebrow as Peter just stared at her.

"Well, I was, erm, just wondering...What happened today?"

Claire looked straight into Peter's eyes. She knew she could definitely trust him, but telling him what was going on just seemed so hard.

"I just had a little argument with a friend of mine." She lied between her teeth. "Just a bitchy cat fight I guess. This wasn't the first time. It's happened before. We argue over the pettiest of things...Boys, clothes, hair, makeup, we argue over anything."

Peter nodded slowly.

"So it's nothing serious right? Nothing more than a bitch fight?" Peter laughed slightly.

"No, nothing serious. It's normal for teenage girls to bitch and bicker. Girls will be girls."

"Okay then, well I'm glad that's all." Claire smiled as she watched her uncle stand up from sitting on her bed. "Now that's the sweet smile I enjoy seeing."

Nathan and Peter Petrelli

Petrelli Mansion

The Next Morning...

Nathan Petrelli stood in front of his brother Peter with a confused look on his face.

"Suicide attempts? Why the hell did she tell her teacher that? Is there something you're not telling me Pete?"

"What? So you think I'm depressed or something? You actually believe what a troubled teenage girl is saying? And I'm not, and will never be, suicidal...Do you get that?"

"I'm sorry Peter...I just don't know what to believe anymore."

Peter sighed as his brother put his hands to his head and walked away...He had to do something. Peter knew Claire was lying, he knew she hadn't been arguing with her friend and he knew what he had to do...Follow her...Whilst invisible...

New York High School

Claire and Jake

"I can't stay mad at you Claire. I mean, without me...you'd have probably died." Jake laughed as he pushed his friend playfully.

"Yeah, whatever you say!" Jake smiled as Claire whispered in his ear. "You know I can't die...I'm special."

What Claire and Jake didn't know was that Peter was watching as they frolicked around and joked with each other. Peter was happy that his niece had found herself a friend, but he didn't like how close they seemed.

"I'm so sorry Claire, but I've got a doctors check up in about half an hour. Just try and find some other people to go around with okay? Don't go anywhere by yourself. Do you hear me?"

"Yes Jake, but..."

"No buts Claire. Do not go anywhere by yourself. You know what happened last time."

"Okay Jake." Claire smiled and threw her arms around her friend. "I'm gonna miss you!"

"Yeah, well I'll miss you too. I'll only be gone an hour though. Then I'll be back to protect you again!" Jake laughed as he brushed his hand across Claire's face.

Peter watched as the two friends hugged a final time and then parted their separate ways. Peter liked how Jake cared for his niece. He seemed a genuine person and he admired in for that.

Claire shivered as she walked down the corridors. She knew she was disobeying Jake's orders but she had no one else to turn to...No one else was there...Well, at least that's what she thought.

"Come back for more have you? Wasn't that beating good enough for you yesterday?" Someone cackled as Claire hurried down the corridor. "Don't run from us Claire. You know we'll always catch up." The voice cackled again.

"Leave me alone." Claire watched as about five girls circled around her.

"You're such a freak!" One of them laughed as they shoved Claire against the lockers.

"No one likes you here. You're not wanted, so why don't you just leave?" Laughed another as she closed in on Claire.

Peter's eyes widened as the girls started beating his niece. Kicking, punching, the abuse never stopped...But all he did was stand there and watched in horror. His body couldn't move, he couldn't even think straight. His eyes were pinned upon Claire like glue.

Claire screamed and screamed for help...But no one came. Blood trickled down her face as the girls tortured Claire.

"We know you're not human Claire. We know you can survive anything. So...show us what you've got!" One of the girls taunted as she placed a knife on Claire's skin and began to trail it along, making huge cuts all over her arms and face.

Claire tried fighting them off, but there were too many. More girls had joined in...Watching her...The freak...Get beaten up and sliced like some meat.

After the attack had finished and the girls had become bored...Claire just laid there on the floor, in agony, trying her best to heal the hundreds of cuts and bruises the girls had made on her. Still, Peter watched from the shadows, invisible, not known to anyone...Apart from Claire.

"Thanks for helping Peter." She said sarcastically as Peter appeared out of no where. "You're such a great friend."

"Look Claire, I'm sorry. I thought you'd have wanted to fight this out by yourself." Peter tried helping Claire up from the ground but she pushed him away from her.

"About seven bloody girls were ganging up on me and you think that I'd be able to fight them off?! Get real Peter!" She pushed past Peter and ran down the corridor.

"What have I done?" Peter lowered his head in shame and wondered off invisibly after Claire..

* * *

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to check back soon when the next chapter is up!**

**Paire forever! Woo! D LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Notes: _Hello there! Thanks for all the reviews/Favourites/Watches, all are greatly appreciated! So...Here's the next chapter of 'Watching From The Shadows'. I'm liking how this fic is turning out so there should be more Paire and more twists and turns coming up soon! Like always, please read, review and enjoy!!

* * *

Watching From The Shadows Chapter 3

Petrelli Residence,  
Petrelli Mansion,  
Later On That Day...

An invisible Peter stood behind Claire as she sat at the dinner table talking to her father. Peter and Claire were the only ones in the household that actually knew what was going on. After begging Peter not to tell anyone, Claire had spent the rest of the evening sat in her room, just gazing up into space out of her window.

"You really hurt Peter's feelings Claire, saying that he was depressed and suicidal, I hope you realise that. He's always there for you, he cares for you and is always there when you need a shoulder to cry on. So why dump a whole load of trouble on him? I mean, he has the school on him now, trying to get help for him! It wasn't right what you did Claire."

"I know dad, it's just...Well...I didn't know what else to say."

"Weren't you told to always tell the truth? No matter how bad it is?"

"Yes, but..."

"No buts Claire. No matter how good the lie is...Truth will always reveal itself."

Claire could sense Peter behind her. She could feel his breath on her neck. She could never escape him.

Walking up to her room and closing the door, Claire looked in the mirror at herself and brushed her long silky hair.

"Claire." Peter whispered as his body formed behind the young girl.

Claire tried letting out a scream, but before she could even try, Peter had placed his hand firmly across her mouth.

"Not a word Claire. Not a word."

Taking her by the hand, Peter opened the window and looked Claire dead in the eye.

"Are you ready?"

"Where are we going?"

"Just wait and see." Peter smiled before leaping out of the window, with Claire right behind him, still holding his hand.

"We're flying!" She beamed as Peter cradled her in his chest.

"Yup, we are. So, I erm...Well...I...I wanted to say how sorry I am."

Claire gave him a confused look. "You know? For not helping you out. I'm really sorry Claire. I won't ever let anything like that happen to you ever again."

"Thanks Peter." Claire kissed Peter lightly on the cheek and giggled as he blushed slightly.

For hours, Peter flew Claire around, showing her all the beautiful sights of the city. That night, they'd shared many secrets and good

memories with one another. But many things were left unsaid.

"This night has been great. I've really enjoyed it." Claire hugged Peter as he closed the window after returning home.

"I've enjoyed it too. It was fun. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, that'd be great."

For a moment, Peter and Claire just stared at each other, not saying a word. It was as though their eyes were glued upon one another.

"Er, well, I better go and explain to Nathan where we've been, he's probably worried sick." Peter laughed awkwardly before smiling at Claire.

Claire nodded and threw herself back on her bed as soon as Peter had left the room.

"Wow." She said to herself as the memories of flying through the sky ticked over her mind, over and over again.

"Peter?" Nathan asked as his brother walked down the staircase.

"Yeah?"

"Where were you? We were starting to get worried! And where's Claire? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, of course she's fine. I took her out, flew across New York. She was telling me how school was and everything. Said something about the friend that was being bitchy finally packed in on the whole 'jealous' business." Peter lied as he looked at his watch. "Geez! Is that the time? I have to be up early in the morning. Claire wants me to go with her to some school meeting."

"Okay, sure, whatever. See you in the morning. Tell Claire I'll be up in a bit to say goodbye."

"Will do." Peter smirked. Lying didn't seem that hard to him anymore.

Claire Bennet & Peter Petrelli  
New York High School  
The Next Morning...

Claire Bennet walked down the school corridor with her Uncle Peter right by her side.

"I'll keep an eye on you okay. I'll be right by your side. I'll be invisible the whole time but I can still hear you. You alright with that?"

"Yes Peter. Thanks by the way."

"No problem." Peter brushed his hand through Claire's blonde hair and smiled.

"Oooo got yourself a boyfriend have you?" Laughed one of the girls that had 'killed' Claire.

"No, he's just a friend."

"Yeah right, you fancy him and it's written all over her face!"

Claire's face turned bright red as he looked down at the floor.

"Claire!" Yelled Jake as he ran towards Claire.

The young girl looked up as her friend looked at her confusedly.

"What's going on?"

"Claire Bear's got herself a boyfriend! Seems to me like she likes the older man!" Laughed the girl again.

"Leave her alone! He's not her boyfriend!"

"Remember I'm always here." Peter whispered in his nieces ear before quickly walking away and turning invisible when out of sight of the students.

"Come on Claire. Let's go. I have something to show you."

Claire nodded and held Jake's hand.

"That was my Uncle."

"I know."

Claire looked at her friend with a confused look.

"When did I tell you that?"

"Erm, well, a while ago I think." Claire looked at Jake. He couldn't look her in the eye. Was there something he wasn't telling her?

* * *

**Dun dun dun!! What's gonna happen next?**

**Thanks for reading and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to check back because this fic will be updated very soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Here's another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews/watches/favourites on the last chapter! I really appreicate him. So, to cut this short, like always, please read, review and enjoy! Paire forever! lol

* * *

**Watching From The Shadows Chapter 4**

**Claire and Jake  
New York High School**

"Claire, I. Well, I don't know how to tell you this."

"Tell me what?" Claire watched her friend with a curious and nervous expression.

"Well Claire, I, I think I can fly."

"Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

Claire couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You must speak to my dad and uncle! Come round my house after school, okay? This is so great!"

"Yeah, that'd be brilliant! I just woke up one morning and I felt my feet hovering off from the ground and I realised I was floating in midair."

"That's exactly how my uncle found out he could fly. You sound so much like him. It's really strange."

"Maybe we're related." Jake joked as he put his arm around his friend's shoulder.

**Petrelli Residence and Jake  
****Petrelli Mansion  
Later on that day...**

"I hope you don't mind Jake coming over dad. He wanted to speak to Peter."

"No, that's fine Claire. I've been wanting to meet this boy you've been talking about for a while now. I'm Nathan Petrelli by the way." He said as he shook the young boy's hand.

"Jake."

"It's very nice to meet you."

"Do you know where Peter is?" Claire asked curiously. She couldn't believe that the three people closest to her could actually fly.

"Yes, he's in his room. Well, at least that's where I last saw him.

Claire nodded and showed her friend up to her uncle's room.

Nathan stood still in shock as he watched his daughter and her friend go upstairs. Nathan was sure he had seen Jake before, which didn't seem to please him.

"Come in." Peter said quietly as his niece knocked on the door.

"Peter, guess what?!" Claire screamed excitedly as she burst through the door. "Jake thinks he can fly! Like you!"

Peter raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked suspiciously.

"Well, I think I can. Every morning, when I get out of bed, my feet just kinda, lift up from the ground. It's as though I'm hovering."

"Just like you Peter." Claire grinned widely.

"Well then. Show us what you've got."

"What, now? Where?" Jake asked nervously.

"Yes now, out of the window." Peter said with a smirk spread across his face.

Jake nodded and hurried over to Peter's bedroom window.

"What if I can't?"

Peter sighed before getting up from his place on the bed.

"Start off small then. Try from the ground or something."

Jake nodded once again and closed his eyes tightly before his feet started lifting up off of the ground.

"Jake! You did it!" Claire shrieked as she hugged her friend.

"Right then. I guess you can try phase two, jumping out of the window."

Nodding a third time, Jake once again, hurried over to the window and carefully opened it.

"If I can't, well you know, fly. Will you, help me? I mean, will you catch me?"

"Of course I will Jake." Peter smiled smugly before watching his niece's friend jump out of the window.

"Peter! Help him then! He's not flying!" Claire screamed as she shook her uncle uncontrollably. "You have to help him!"

"Why Claire? He said he could fly."

But it was too late...Jake had already hit the ground.

"Jake!" Claire cried as she knelt by his side. "Please don't die Jake. You're my bestest friend in the whole wide world."

Peter's whole body jolted as she said those words. It hadn't been long ago since she'd said those very words to him.

"He's already dead Claire." Peter looked down to the ground. Ashamed of his actions. He hated how jealousy always showed the worst side of people.

Claire looked at her friend's bloody body. Cuts and bruises covered his face, and his light blue eyes seemed emotionless and dull.

"I love you Jake. I love you. Don't leave me...I need you."

Once again, Peter's body jolted. He thought she needed him, not Jake. He thought he was her hero, he thought he was her protector, but, obviously not.

"Don't worry Claire...I'm here." A weak voice startled Claire.

"Jake?! You're alive."

Both Peter and Claire watched as Jake's bruised, battered and bloody body, miraculously healed itself.

"How did you...?" Claire murmured as she got up from the ground, helping Jake up as well.

"I guess we're more alike then we thought." Jake laughed as he pushed his friend playfully.

"I guess we are."

**Later on that evening...**

Peter couldn't help but wish he was Jake, although they were both very similar. They'd both taken a liking to Claire, Claire had taken a liking to them but Jake was in a better position than him. He was just a friend, not blood related, whereas Peter was. He'd always wondered whether he'd be adopted or switched at birth but that would have been impossible. He really wished it was true though.

"I'm going to bed." Claire sighed as she got up from the sofa. It'd been 2 hours since they'd taken Jake home and Claire was incredibly tired. It had been a very busy day for her.

"Okay sweetie. See you in the morning." Nathan got up and kissed his daughter on the head before she trudged upstairs.

"Hey, Nathan, what'd you think of Claire's friend?"

"He was okay. What makes you ask?" Nathan asked worriedly.

"No particular reason. It's just, well, he's just like me. Strange really. First he can fly and then he can heal himself."

"Heal himself?"

"Yeah, he tried flying out of the window and kinda failed."

Nathan's expression was beginning to worry his brother. "Are you alright Nath?"

"Yeah just fine. I'm going to get some sleep now. Get rid of the bags under my eyes."

Peter raised his eyebrow. "Okay bro."

Walking to his mother's room, Nathan put his hands to his head. He had to speak to his mother...urgently.

"Ma, I need to talk to you."

"What about Nathan? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"It can't wait mum. My...he's...here."

"Come on Nathan, spit it out."

"The boy...He's here."

"Jake? What on Earth is he doing here? Get rid of him!"

"No ma, he's not in the house, but he was. He's Claire's best friend."

"Oh god Nathan, we have to do something. She can't be hanging around with him. She'll become curious. Her and Peter both."

"It's too late. They've already realised how alike he is to Peter. We have to tell them ma. We can't just keep living this lie.

"No Nathan, it's for the best that they don't know. Besides, it's not doing them any harm not knowing the truth is it?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think about it in a review!**

**Next chapter coming soon! **

**Expect more Paire!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Peter stood by the door listening to his brother's conversation with his mother.

"But ma, shouldn't Claire know that she's not related to us. It's cruel telling her lies, especially when I love her."

"No Nathan, no one is to know anything about this."

"Except me." Peter said as he entered the room.

"Peter. What we said, we were going to tell you."

"No you weren't mum. You were going to lie to us all. Don't deny it."

Peter was sick of his mother's lies. He was sick of everything to do with his mother.

"So, is Jake your son or something Nathan? I thought you weren't going to lie to me?"

"But Peter, I couldn't tell you. You'd become so close to Claire and I thought it'd completely ruin your friendship."

"Ruin it? You've just made it ten times better, because it seems that she's the only one I can trust and I'm the only one she can trust. And Jake, he knew about this all along didn't he? Was he all part of this?"

"Yes Peter, but as we said before, it was for the best." Angela said sternly.

"God dammit, this family is a mess." Peter yelled as he stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Claire?" He said softly as he noticed his 'niece', well, friend by the door.

"Did you hear it all?" He asked.

Claire just nodded as she stood up and hugged Peter. Peter wrapped his arms around Claire as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"So we're not related?"

"No Claire." Peter smiled as he brushed Claire's hair away from her face and gently kissed her on the cheek.

The next morning...

"Come on Claire, we're going."

"Going where Peter?" Claire asked as she slowly opened her eyes to find Peter standing by her bedside, with two suitcases.

"We're leaving. We're moving somewhere nice, where there's no lies, no danger and no Petrellis."

"And you?"

"Okay, just one Petrelli."

Claire laughed as she got out of bed. "I'll meet you down stairs Claire."

As Claire ran down the stairs, she noticed Jake standing beside Peter at the door.

"What are you doing here?"

"I had to say I'm sorry for not telling you. It's just that I thought it'd ruin our friendship. I'd hate you to think that I was trying to take over your role in the family."

Claire just looked at Jake and then to Peter.

"It's not Jake's fault Claire. I know I doubted him at first but he's okay." Peter ruffled his new nephews hair. "I mean, he is my nephew and all."

Claire smiled slightly and then stood beside Peter.

"Peter asked me whether I wanted to come with you two, would you mind if I did? If you don't mind, I have all my bags ready and my parents consent." Jake laughed.

"I guess I don't mind."She said quietly before looking up at Peter, not bothering to pay any attention to Jake.

"Well then, that's settled." Peter said as he put an arm around Jake and Claire's shoulders.

On the journey to Costa Verde...

"It's a good job the Bennet's moved out of that house of yours and that Nathan gave us enough money to buy it." Smiled Peter.

"Good job it's all ready for us too and that my family are quite near."

Claire sighed as she looked out of the car window.

"Does Nathan know about us moving?" She asked quietly.

Peter gulped.

"No Claire. He would of gone mad. I just couldn't tell him."

"Oh god." Said Jake.

"What if they come after us?" Asked Claire worriedly.

"They won't Claire. Even if they did come after us, we'd be safe, especially when we can become invisible." Peter laughed as he pulled into a motel. "You think you have the power of invisibility too?" He asked Jake as he got out of the car.

"I don't know. Possibly."

Arriving in Costa Verde...

"Finally we're here. The house looks just like it did when I left." Claire said as he took her suitcases into the house and dragged them up the stairs and into her room.

Claire looked around her old room, trying to picture how it looked before she left. The walls were still light pink, the carpet was still a cream colour and her bed was in exactly the same place it was when she lived with the Bennets. To Claire's surprise, the room looked as though she'd never left. All her stuffed animals were still there, there were still pictures of her as a baby on the walls and there were still ornaments on the windowsill. Maybe the Bennet's knew Claire would be back.

"Claire?" Peter asked as he walked into the young girl's room. "I was wondering where you were. Jake said you were upset or something."

"Upset? Why would I be upset?"

"I don't know. He said something about you hating me and not wanting me to be around you."

"What? I didn't say anything like that Peter. Of course I want to be with you, you're my..." She was about to say uncle but paused. "Friend."

"Oh."

Claire shook her head and then got up from her bed. "Where's Jake?"

"Downstairs in the kitchen. Why?"

"Just wondering." Claire said as she slid past Peter and ran down the stairs to her friend.

"Woah, you look like you're in a hurry." Jake laughed as he watched Claire run down the stairs.

"I am. Why the hell did you tell Peter I didn't want him to be with us?!"

"I didn't." Jake said bluntly before turning his back to Claire and walking toward the fridge.

"Yes you did." Claire said as she pulled Jake toward her. "Why lie Jake? What's the point? Actually, what's the point in you even being here?"

"Peter's my uncle."

"And? You hardly know him. You hardly know me." Tears ran down Claire's face as she pushed Jake away from her as he tried to wipe away her tears. "Get away from me!" She screamed as he pushed her against the wall before planting his lips on hers. She tried pulling away but he held her firmly. In the end, she just gave up trying to pull away and reluctantly just let her 'friend' kiss her.

When Jake finally let Claire go, she turned around to see Peter standing by the door, a confused look spread across his face. _Oh god _thought Claire.

"I'm getting out of here for a bit, I'll be back later..." She said quietly before leaving the house.

While Claire was gone, Peter and Jake sat on the sofa, watching television and talking together.

"Claire's a real animal she is. She was all over me this morning. Couldn't get away from her." Jake lied as he flicked through the television channels. "Couldn't say I didn't enjoy it though."

Peter just looked blankly at his nephew. He knew he was lying.

_What a loser _Peter heard as he read Jake's mind.

"Loser eh? You should be careful what you think of."

Jake just looked at his uncle in awe.

"You read minds too?"

Peter just nodded and got up from his place on the sofa. "I can also tell that you're lying...Loser."

Jake just rolled his eyes as Peter stood in front of him.

"Touch her one more time like you did earlier, and I'll rip your body to shreds. Do you hear me? And believe me, I can rip your body apart with my bare hands." Peter held Jake by the collar of his shirt and then pushed him against the wall roughly. "I've warned you." He said before slamming him against the wall again. "Son of a bitch." He muttered before going upstairs and into his room.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Chapter 6 will be up soon once it's be written! 


End file.
